Healing Dani
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: Dani's back in Amity Park and maybe for good this time, what secrets will be revealed and what is to become of everyone's favorite ghost girl. you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Amity Park. A great place to live, or so the billboard says. For most, it's a nightmare, or used to be, what with the constant threat of ghost attacks and life threatening danger. Much to the relief of many of the citizens, especially six months ago after the near destruction of the planet at hands of their FORMER mayor, Vlad Masters, thing's have calmed down in recent months, and been peaceful, with no ghost attacks.

Well, no attacks on the general public at least.

Danny Phantom, world savior and all around known protector of Amity Park, was being attacked by Skulker, the self-appointed greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone.

"I will have your pelt, Whelp!" Skulker shouted with an angry scowl, brandishing an Ecto-gun from his wrist and firing wildly at his fleeing target.

"Nice rhyme, but I'm definitely not in the mood right now Skulker!" Danny said, flying serpentine, dodging the blasts effectively. "Give me break can't ya, I've been fighting ghosts all day."

"That is of no concern to me Ghost Child, I will not rest until I have your pelt as a throw rug in front of my fireplace!" Skulker yelled at him for the hundredth time.

"You've said that before and yet I'm still here."

"It's a new day, my day." said Skulker

"We've been through this a million attack me I run 'or fly' for my life I get you angry with insults then I do THIS!" Danny said pulling out a Fenton Thermos only to have it blasted out of his hands. "Ok... did not see that coming."

"Prime difference between the hunter and the prey, the hunter always learns from his failed attempts." said Skulker aiming at Danny again.

"Too bad you never do learn." shouted a familiar voice.

Skulker turned back towards the ground to see Sam wearing with the Ghost Peeler armor.

"Ha! Do you believe that your inferior armor is any match for my state of the art battle suit?" He boasted.

"Coming from the same guy who stole a PDA and was running around looking for information on purple back gorillas, I'd say I'm not worried," she said as she charged the Peeler then fired at Skulker. His screams of pain were soon followed by the loud scraping of metal being ripped apart, peeling away and leaving only the small ectoplasmic form. "And now, you're not a threat at all," she said with a smile as she pulled out her own Fenton Thermos and sucked him into it before clamping the top on.

"Whew, thanks Sam." Danny said landing in front of her.

"Happy to help," Sam said handing him the thermos and deactivation the Ghost Peeler armor. Over the last six months Sam got tired of her old look and decided that it was time for a change. Her hair was now shoulder length and hung loose instead of the half ponytail she normally had it in, she wore a black long sleeve shirt with violet rings on the sleeves, and baggy purple pants with a chain on each side. "but seriously Danny these ghost attacks are getting out of control, we've only gone out on an actual date once."

"Yeah and we had to cancel right in the middle of it because Kempler wanted me to be his friend," Danny said then transformed back to human form. One of the up sides of the entire world knowing his secret, he didn't need to find a hiding place to transform anymore.

"Ever since you saved the world it's like every ghost is coming after you." The Goth said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Not all of them." said Danny thinking of the one ghost 'well half ghost' he actually wanted to see.

"Your thinking about Danielle aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Danny said in response.

"Danielle", Even though she was only a genetic clone created by his crazy, sociopathic arch nemesis, he always saw her like a cousin or little sister, but deep down he felt like she was more than that, but could never put his finger on what it was.

"Look Danny, I know your worried about her but she'll come to you for help when she needs it."

"I know, hey you wanna grab a bite at Nasty Burger I hear they added salads to the menu?"

"Thanks but no thanks I gotta go home and get some sleep."

"Why so early, I thought your parent and grandma were out of town?"

"They are but after running around town all day trying to keep up with you, I'm beat."

"The girl who passed the presidents fitness exam without breaking a sweat is beat?"

"Goths don't-" Sam started to say before Danny cut her off

"I know, they don't sweat they simmer."

Sam smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow," she said and started walking home,

"Bye Sam."

* * *

Sam arrived at her house, opened her front door and let out a soft, quiet sigh of relief. Not only was it good to be home, but the fact that she had the house to herself made her feel even better. Especially since she wouldn't have to sneak in. As she walked into the living room, she heard the sound of something drop and roll. From the sound of it, it seemed to have come from the kitchen.

Sam felt a quick adrenaline rush as a bit of panic made its way threw her at the thought that someone had broken into her home. Her first instinct told her to check on who it was. The second told her to call for help, or more specifically, Danny. Though she knew it was stupid, she followed her first instinct. Well, that's Sam for you. She slowly crept to the doorway, trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb the intruder since it seemed they had yet become aware of her presence. Sam put her back to the wall, and looked carefully into the kitchen.

The Goth girl gasped at the sight of a small person in the dimly lit kitchen whorfing down any and all food stuffs within reach. from the size it was obvious that it was a child, the back door was open slightly quickly eliminating the question of how the small intruder got in. She felt bad that someone so young had to steal just to fill their stomach, but she wasn't just going to standby while someone broke into her house to steal her food. She reached for the light switch and turned on the light "HEY?" she shouted snapping into her tough domineer then gasped in realization once she saw the little girl in the light. "Danielle." She said walking closer to younger female, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I was just so hungry, I had no idea I was back in Amity Park and I just thought this was some creepy rich guy's mansion, I'll leave right now." She said, trying to get to the door only to have Sam grip her wrist.

"Hold it little missy you're not going anywhere."

"Please, don't tell Danny." the younger girl practically begged

"I'm not going to tell Danny but-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at her hand which now had dirt on it "Ugh you're filthy,"

"I had a bath... a month ago... in a freezing cold lake.

"And just look at your clothes." Sam examined the small duplicate of her boyfriend from head to toe. Her hair was a mess with small flecks of dried mud. she had dark circles under her eyes and a number of healing cuts and scrapes. Her clothes were a mess of dirt and stains, one of the sleeves of her blue hoodie was unravelling at the seams, and the pocket on the front was torn at one side. Her red camo-shorts seemed like they were holding up with the exception of all the grass stains and small holes, and her shoes appeared as though they were at their wit's end.

"God, you look horrible," Sam said sympathetically "Lets get you in the tub and I'll see if I can find you some of my old clothes, sound good."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dani asked, confused by the amount of care in Sam's voice. "I thought you hated me, besides I'm not even a real person just a carbon copy of the real Danny."

"I don't hate you Dani it's just... " Sam let out a sigh of exasperation be for continuing. "Whenever you show up Danny pays more attention to you than he does me, I guess I was just a little jealous."

"You were... jealous... of me." Danielle said in surprize. Getting a nod from the Goth girl.

"Lately Danny has been a little worried about you, what with all the ghosts attacking him, he thinks they'll come after you too."

"Because I'm his clone?"

"That, or since you're younger than Danny is they might see you as a weaker target."

"He's really that worried about me."

"Oh you have no idea, now go get in the tub, bathroom's up stares and three doors down on the left."

"Thanks Sam." Dani said happily

"Don't mention it," Sam replied, "and while you're getting cleaned up I'll get some things ready for you, there's no way your staying in those rags."

Danielle left the kitchen and went to the bathroom._ 'Wow Sam's actually nicer then I thought.'_ Danielle thought to her self as she walked up the stairs and taking one last glance at the older girl. A few minutes later Dani had settled into the warm water. She sighed with contempt and sank a little lower letting all the caked up dirt on her skin dissolve in the water, as well as letting her stiff muscles go lax. Sam brought her some of her old clothes thanking her parents for not donating them to some thrift store.

Danielle then allowed her mind to wander to what Sam said earlier _'Danny's really worried about me, but why would he be? He knows I can take care of myself, so why worry himself'_ After Danny got all the ghosts to help him save the world she had always idolised him, in a way she looked up to him, but not in a way a sibling would. To her it felt like it was more than that, something she couldn't explain._ 'Well whatever it is, it can wait, right now I'm just going to enjoy my bath.'_

later Dani exited the bathroom, fully clothed. "Sam?" She called out.

"In here." Sam replied from another room.

Danielle walked into what she believed to be Sam's bedroom to find Sam dressed in her sleep clothes and lying a sleeping bag on the floor.

"What's that for?" Dani asked

"It's for you," Sam replied making Danielle very confused, "Your not going anywhere especially this time of night you can sleep in here for tonight."

"Wait you want me to stay?"

"Of course, I maybe a goth but I'm not heartless. You can leave whenever you want, but only after you get a good night sleep."

"Well, it would be nice to sleep in something other than a cardboard box." Danielle then slipped in the sleeping bag while Sam got in her bed and both girls let out tired yawns.

"Goodnight Dani." Sam said

"Night." the younger girl replied tiredly before falling asleep almost instantly.

Sam gazed at the form of the small girl with sad eyes. Even though she knew that Danielle was a strong person, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Much like Danny, Danielle was stubborn, and it was this fact that worried Sam because no child should have to carry the weight the two of them did. She knew that they would always smile, especially when things were tough for them, but she knew better than to believe that.

She'd spent many afternoons watching Danny sleep after a battle, and every time, her heart swelled because she knew that when he was sleeping, he was truly relaxed and free of all his responsibilities of fighting ghost. Sam looked at the sleeping form of Danielle.

_'She looks so fragile...like someone who's seen things that someone her age shouldn't have...'_ Sam thought.

Quickly wiping a few tears that started to come, Sam smiled at the peaceful look on the young girls face before she too found the sweet embrace of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle tossed and turned as she quietly cried, pulling the covers closer to her body. She was having a nightmare, one that she'd had many times before, only this time, it was much, much worse.

_("I can't let him catch me!" she said as she rounded a rounded a corner. The eerie scene continued to play as a laughter that could only come from someone who's heart was blacker then the night without any stars in site._

_"I don't believe that I asked your permission on whether or not I was allowed to capture you, though you don't really have a say in the matter now, do you?"_

_Danielle turned around to see a shadow with glowing red eye, hair pointed into the shape of devil horns and fangs that were sharper then knives. Danielle screamed as she ran faster, pushing all of her strength into her legs. A small light at the end of the way shone brightly, giving her a small bit of hope. As she came upon the light, that hope drained from her face as she realized that it was only a street light, making her face go pale. Her face only grew paler as she realized something that was unbelievably worse then anything that had happen to her since this started: she had run into a alley with a dead end._

_"Come on, come on," she chanted to herself as she tried to pull the power from her core to transform, but for reasons unknown, could not. "I can't go ghost!" She whispered to herself in horror, turning around as the shadow stepped into the light to reveal her worse fear. Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, the man who had created her and now wanted her destroyed._

_"I have you now, girl. There is no possible escape for you this time, and no one is coming to save you, not even Daniel," he said as an evil smile spread across his face. Vlad walked slowly toward her, and with each stepped, he only seemed to get more intimidating and overpowering. Danielle backed up as her body shook with fear, until she soon felt the cool, rough surface of the brick wall behind her. Her eye grew wide as she started to hit the wall, but never took her gaze off the man, who now towered over her._

_"Help! Someone, anyone! Help!" She screamed as he reached out and grabbed her arm. Danielle screamed as he gripped her arm tightly in a vice grip. "Danny! Danny, help!"_

_"Like I said, there's no one here to save you, Danielle. You're as good as mine," Vlad said then fired an Ecto-blast at her...)_

Danielle shot up from her spot on the floor screaming, her body shaking as she soon felt her lungs expanding and contracting, begging for the sweet feeling of the oxygen that they required to keep her alive. Danielle soon realized that she was now back in the waking world.

"A dream," Danielle said in relief then plopped back down, "It was just another bad dream."

Looking out the window Dani noticed that it was morning. She then looked to the bed to see Sam was not there. "Guess I should get going." The young Halfa said in a saddend tone.

Later Dani made her way out the back door dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and sneakers with green stripes. She also had a backpack that Sam had filled with some extra clothes for her. Looking into the green house Danielle saw the Goth girl tending to the plants. It would be rude not to say goodbye after all she did for her 'I should probably thank her too.' Dani then made her way to the green house and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard Sam say from the other side of the door. Danielle opened the door and walked inside.

"Dani?" Sam said with a little surprise in her voice. "I figured you'd be off by now."

"Well I was about to leave, but I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me."

"Anytime," A small of her wanted the pre-teen clone to stay, but Sam knew that she would "so I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, bye... Sam." Dani said walking towards the door, but before she even touched the door handle she looked at all the plants in the greenhouse, they were so beautiful even the Veanus flytrap that snapped shut after a fly landed on it, she was sure Sam had worked her fingers to the bone to make them that way "Hey Sam," Dani said to redirect the older girls attention to her, "mind if I... stay help"

Sam was a bit surprised by the question, but before she could process the question in her mind... "Sure, why not."

Dani put her things by the door and grabbed a second watering can on the table and started watering the plant Sam hadn't gotten to yet.

'What just happened,' Sam asked herself, 'for a second it was like something else inside me was talking, and why do I feel like don't I want her leaving my sight, what's going on?'

Dani was about to water the orange tree when she spotted a little sign in the potting soil.

"Sunny?" Dani questioned. "Oh that must be your name, well then Sunny drink up" Danielle said to the tree.

This got Sam's attention. "Dani, are you talking to the tree?"

"Uh," Dani blushed a little from embarrassment. 'Great, now Sam's gonna think I'm a weirdo for talking to trees.'

"And here I thought I was the only one in town who did that?"

"Wait, what?" Dani stuttered, a little surprised at what Sam said.

"Growing up I didn't have many friends, the day I met Danny and Tucker was I the day Danny became a half-ghost."

"You were there when Danny got his ghost powers?" Dani questioned with intrigue

"Actually I'm the reason he became half-ghost, his parents ghost portal wouldn't work so I goaded him into going into it. Once he turned it on he got zapped and ended up half-dead."

"Wow!" Dani breathed in amassment

"Yeah, but another time I did something stupid by wishing I had never met Danny when Desiree was listening, I helped him get his powers back and I even added the DP to his suit."

"You did that?"

"Yep."

"Huh, it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Well from what you told me if you hadn't made Danny go in the ghost portal he never would have gotten his ghost powers, Vlad never would have wanted Danny to be his son as badly as he wanted, and he never would have started his cloning experiments. Meaning I practically owe my existence to you."

"Wow," Sam said in surprise of the younger girls logic "that's pretty deep, but yeah I guess you're right."

"It's kind of like you're my mom."

"Whoa, back up, going a little too far Danielle."

"Hahaha, yeah I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment." Dani said scratching the back of her head.

The girls went back to watering

"So what is it like to travel by yourself?" Sam asked watering the plants

"It's got its ups and downs?"

"like..."

"Well on the up sides no bed times, no chores and no adults telling you what to do every five minutes." Danielle's smile then turned into a frown, "but on the downside finding edible food is practically a job, finding a warm and comfortable place to sleep is considered pure luck, and of course you have to watch your back every minute not knowing what might happen if you make even one wrong move."

Sam had heard enough.

"Danielle," Sam said in a stern tone getting the younger girl to look at her, "you can't keep living like this, what if Danny finds you in the same condition I found you in."

"Well what am I supposed to do Sam," Dani said in a mix of anger and sorrow, "if the government finds out about me or where I came from they'll do the Sam thing Vlad tried to me, namely strap me to an examination table and cut me open to see what makes me tick like I'm some lab rat."

"That won't happen Danielle, Danny would never let anyone touch you."

"But-"

"No more buts about it," Sam then grabbed Danielle by the wrist and practically dragged her into the house. Sam grabbed the wireless phone and held it out to Danielle.

"Call him," Sam said sternly, "you're the one that needs to talk to him."

Dani looked at the phone in the Goth's hand for a few moment before she hesitantly reached for the phone. "I... I just can't, not right now." she recoiled he hand and held both to her chest

"Fine," Sam said putting the phone back " I'm heading off to school but when I come back I'm bringing Danny here."

"But you promised-" Danielle started be fore she was cut of by the Goth holding up a hand.

"I promised I wouldn't tell Danny about you stealing my food but you need a home and a family to look after you," Sam walked over to the couch and grabbed her backpack, "I'll be back 3:15 until then you have the house to yourself, don't answer the phone, and please don't make a mess ."

Dani said nothing as she nodded looking like a guilty child .

"Ok I'll see you this afternoon." Sam said leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle wandered the Manson mansion looking for something to keep her from dying of boredom, "There has to be something to do in this place," looking around her eyes locked on to a door which she assumed led to the basement.

"Well I guess I could find some old trunks to rummage through." She opened the door, walked down to the basement, and got quite a shock. On the wall was a giant flat screen TV surrounded by curtains attached to it a rack full of movies and on the other end was a counter with junk food galore.

"Whoa, thank you Sam."

**_Casper High_**

Sam was walking through the halls of the school recognizing everybody but the one person she was trying to find.

"GO, GO, GO" she heard the jocks shout from the gym, and upon looking in she saw the jocks gathered around someone doing push ups.

"You're almost there dude, just one more." said Kwan pushing the person to go on.

"Don't you dare quit on me now after you've come so far." Dash said in a commanding tone. "Come on Nathan you're almost there."

"Go Nathan go, Go Nathan go." the jocks started to chant over and over again.

Even after six months Sam was still amazed at how high the confidence and maturity levels went up because of Danny. For example, Nathan, once one of the nerdiest people in the school was now on his way to being part of the football team. Dash Baxter, who use to beat the snot out of those weaker than him after just failing one of his tests, was now helping guys like Nathan get stronger. In fact the jocks and the nerds weren't so separate from each other anymore, the jocks studied more and got their grades up. The nerds in school stopped thinking as much and gained enough backbone to talk to girls.

"One…hundred!" Nathan said pushing himself up from the floor. The jocks began to cheer and pat him on the back as he got to his feet.

"Hey guys." Sam said walking into the gym

"Hey Sam" all the guys said in unison, they stared at her like she was a prize to be won. After Danny's secret got out others soon followed, like the fact that Sam was filthy rich. With Danny as her boyfriend Sam took her place as queen of the school, which came in handy when it came to spiting Paulina and knocking her bloated ego down a few notches but other times it was just annoying. They didn't like her for her but for her money.

Sam snapped her fingers a few times to get their attention. "My eye's up here!" Sam said sternly pointing to her face.

If there was one thing they all knew it was not to get Sam Manson angry.

"Have any of you seen Danny?"

"I saw him head for the cafeteria a little while ago." Kwan answered.

"Thanks Kwan." Sam said making her way out of the gym.

As she entered the cafeteria Sam looked around until she found her boyfriend at a nearby table with Valerie. Sam wasn't angry to see that her boyfriend was with another girl especially Valerie, she knew there wasn't anything going on between them, aside from them being partners in ghost fighting and the fact that their parents worked together from time to time at Axion to improve security. As she approached the two she noticed they were reading a newspaper.

"I knew he was crazy but I never thought he was that crazy." Danny said holding the newspaper up.

"Do you think we'll ever run into him?" Valerie questioned.

"Run into who?" Sam questioned surprising the two. "Is something wrong?"

"Sam, checkout today's front page story, you are not going to believe it." Danny said handing Sam the paper. After a quick scan of the article on the front page her eye's widened.

_DEATH OF A CIRCUS FREAKSHOW_

_Former circus owner 'Frederich Isak Showenhower' was found dead in his prison cell last night, hanged by his bed sheets in an act of suicide, with a note found on his person stating, I'LL BE BACK. _

"What!" Sam shouted. "Freakshow actually killed himself?"

"Uh huh, and if he's a ghost now he's probably either still in our world or in the ghost zone." Danny thinking back to what Freakshow was like when he used the reality gauntlet to turn himself into a ghost, but what would he be like now?

"Does Tucker know?" Sam asked Valerie. She and Tucker started dating for real when she started teaming up with Danny.

"Tucker was the one who told me about it." Valerie replied "Didn't you say Freakshow had ghost envy?"

"Yeah, and aside from a lot of therapy, killing yourself is the only possible way I can think of for dealing with it." Sam said rereading the article "You think he might have actually become a ghost?" she asked Danny handing the paper back to him.

"If he did I bet Lydia's never been happier." Danny joked remembering the tattooed ghost lady and how protective she was of the ringmaster.

"Well as long as we're talking about ghost there's something I need to tell you." Sam said thinking now was as good a time as any.

"I'm all ea-" before he could finish his sentence a blue wisp came out of his mouth at the same time as Valerie's ghost scanner. "On second thought it'll have to wait"

He then transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom while Valerie suited up.

"But Dan-" Sam tried to tell him about Dani, but she was interrupted by a large figure who had phased through the floor faster than anyone could blink, grabbed Danny by the throat, and pulled him down through the floor before he could even flinch.

"Danny!" Sam and Valerie shouted in unison

**_The Basement_**

Danny was pulled completely through the floor and held in the hands of a hulking ghost he had not met before. He had red eyes and was dressed in a dark metal suit of full body armor.

"So you are the great Danny phantom, savior of the earth." The new ghost said in an intimidating tone.

Danny struggled to break free of the ghost grip, but it was no use. "You know who I am, why don't you tell me who you are."

The new ghost held Danny high above his head. "I am Breaker, the Ghost Zone's mightiest worrier."

"Wow, and here I thought Skulker had a big ego."

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Breaker shouted in Danny's face then threw him against a nearby wall with great force causing him to yell out in pain and fall to the ground with a thud.

Danny was seeing stars, this ghost meant business. He shook his head and once his sight cleared he stood to his feet and focused on the hulking ghost above him "Okay Breaker, What do you want world domination, the enslavement of all mankind, or do you just want to make life hard for people."

"Long ago I roamed the Ghost Zone searching for opponents that could satisfy my hunger for battle, as time moved on the numbers of my victories as well as my power increased, however the sweet taste of victory turned bitter as none could provide a challenge. Ever since then I have waited in the farthest depths of Ghost Zone listening to the whispers and waiting for a challenger worthy of my time. When I got word of a human ghost hybrid saving the human world from a giant asteroid I assumed that maybe this could be the challenge I have been searching for."

"So what you're saying is you're here to fight?"

"If you prove worthy of my time," said Breaker before he moved in front Danny quicker than lighting, Even Danny had to admit that he was a little scared of the large ghosts speed. Breaker stood right in front of the young hero and spread out his arms "Now Danny Phantom, take your best shot."

"Excuse me?" Danny questioned.

"Strike me with all of your strength."

"You're seriously asking me to hit you."

"Do it, and do not hold back."

"Well you asked for it, literally." Danny said before charging his fist with ecto-energy, reeling back his arm back and delivering a powerful punch to Breakers stomach. Pain coursed through the halfa's knuckles causing him to hiss in pain. "OW, dammit that hurt."

"Is that really all you can do?" Breaker said unfazed by the punch.

_'That punch would have sent Vortex flying, who is this guy?' _Danny thought to himself rubbing his still aching hand. Suddenly a pink ectoblast past by Breakers face, they turned to where the blast originated to see Valerie 'A.K.A the Red Huntress' pointing her wrist ray at Breaker.

"Is this a private fight or can anyone join in." she said as she approached.

"Thanks Val, but be careful this guy's tougher than he looks." Danny warned her, still trying to shake off the pain in his hand.

"You should know better than anyone that I can take care of myself ." Valerie said standing by Danny's side. He thought it best not argue with her.

"I take it you two know each other?" Breaker said looking at the two.

"We use to date." Valerie said bluntly.

Danny couldn't help but think of when he first talked to Valerie after his secret got out. She nearly lost her voice screaming at him and chased him nearly all over town. Thankfully she mellowed long enough for him to explain, At least until she sucked him into a Fenton thermos and wouldn't let him out for at least an hour.

"In any case, I have seen what you can do Phantom, and I must say I'm not impressed." Breaker said floating off the ground. "This was a waste of time." In an instant the hulking ghost was gone.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she ran in and up to her boyfriend and cupped his face in her hands. "Are all right?"

"I'm fine Sam." Danny replied taking her hand into his.

"Who the hell was that?" Valerie asked

"Breaker, apparently he's the Ghost Zone's mightiest worrier and he wanted to test my strength."

"Let me guess, you flunked?" Sam asked

"Yes he did." Valerie replied, the girls got a good chuckle out of this, Danny however was not amused

"It's not funny," the girls were shocked by how serious his tone was. "I punched him as hard as I could, even charged my fist with ecto-energy, but it was like punching a brick wall, this guy is defiantly going on the ghost's not to anger list. I just hope he doesn't run into Danielle."

"Actually Danny, that's what I wanted to talk to you about before we were interrupted." Sam said thinking now would be a good time to tell him and from the look on his face she had his full attention.


End file.
